Blue Moon
by AkariZeriChana-newAmerica
Summary: Full sum. inside. Sam's long last sister returns to La Push during Eclipse. Can he keep her from phasing? What impat will she have on the pack? Will she survive the newborn army attack imprint story as well RatedT cuz paranoid. Co-written with ZERI!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon-

Chapter 1- Surprise!

A little experiment of mine, written with my friend Zeri. Summary- Shawn has been looking for her brother since she was left in the orphanage, twelve years ago. She finally finds him, and goes on her way to meet him. Her brother? Sam Uley. An unexpected twist in the lives of the pack occurs as the alpha's long lost sister finally re-appears and returns home. Unbeknownst to her, the tension in La Push is building as Victoria dances along the border, a new born army is building, and the pack begins to grow.

Shawn has had the wolf gene her entire life, and it has been semi-active for many years, the fever, the dreams and the healing rate. Now, finally back where a the existence of vampires could set her off, Sam will do anything to keep Shawn from phasing. But not even the alpha can stop the change once several events fall into place. An imprint, a near-drowning surf accident, and a face-to-face meeting with Victoria push her over the edge.

The series of events to follow is more than any of the pack could have predicted. A new wolf during Eclipse, just as the newborn army nears. The alpha's sister, a small female wolf connected to her brother and to her imprint, tied to the pack in more ways than anyone else. Now tossed into the violent conflict between the supernatural creatures, will she be able to hold her own? Or will Sam truly find out the meaning of easy-come-easy-go?

**Jacob Black POV-**

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake," She said, smiling as she got out of _his_ car… stupid leach. He shot me a quick glare just to remind me that he could hear me. Yeah well, don't like it don't listen bloodsucker. As soon as she crossed the treaty line I ran up and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I heard a small growl from said nosy annoying leach at that particular moment but at that point, I didn't give a damn. I happily thought about how nice it felt to have Bella _in my arms._

"So how you been Bells?" I asked as we pulled away onto the road.

"The usual."

"No bloodsuckers tried to kill you again yet?" I smirked.

"It's not funny Jake!" She said seriously, "Victoria is dangerous!"

"Sure, sure." I just smiled at her, she was way to wound up about it. As we drove past the La Push map Bella noticed something,

"Hey Jake, she looks lost." She pointed to a girl staring at the map blankly.

"Yep she does." I shrugged.

"Jake!" Bella said, like she was scolding me, "We should help her." I sighed and hit the brakes,

"Sure…" I grumbled, "Hey! You, yeah you!" I called and the girl looked over. She looked Quilette, for sure. She was a kid, about fourteen, her black hair just tickled her chin and her eyes… her eyes were two different colors. One was a deep brown the other a light sky blue. It looked odd… but made her kind of pretty at the same time. She was beautiful… I wanted to see her smile. She actually looked like she was on the verge of tears but forced a smile,

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"You lost or something?"

"Um…" She looked around quickly, "actually I am. I'm looking for…" she grabbed a black bag off the ground and pulled a notebook out, "Joshua Uley. But, I got lost and I just been walking around all day like a complete idiot."

"Joshua Uley, okay-" I paused, actually processing the information, "Wait a second, did you say Uley?"

She blinked, surprised by my reaction, "Yeah, didn't you hear me?"

"No it's just…" I frowned, "The Uley's don't get many visitors, and Joshua Uley hasn't been around in a while, it's just his son."

"Oh…" The girl said, "Well that's okay, I'm just looking for anyone in the family, doesn't really matter who."

"Okay…" I said skeptically, "Well, it's about a mile up that road… and I was planning on going there anyway so I could give you a lift if you wanted."

The girl smiled and shook my hand, "Thanks, my name's Shawn."

"Jake." I shrugged, "Where you from Shawn?" I asked and she hopped into the back of my car.

"Uh… actually I'm from southern California, as a matter of fact." She said with a small smile.

"Wow!" Bella gasped, "How'd you get all they way this far north?"

Shawn smirked, "Funny story."

Now I was curious, "Mind telling?" She laughed,

"I _had_ a sweet bike… 900V twin!" She said sadly. I gawked,

"No way!"

"Way… but it ran out of gas… and I'm broke so I left it with a friend and hitch-hiked here. Well, I took a bus once but got kicked off because I couldn't pay." She ran her hand through her short hair and covered a mysterious smile, hiding some kind of secret.

"So… I've got a few questions." I started. Like, what kind of parents let their kid hitch-hike to another state? Why was she here? Et cetera, et cetera.

"Well, you know the Uley's right?" She asked,

"Yep."

"Well then, you can find out later." She said cheerfully. I growled quietly and Bella rolled her eyes. We pulled up to Sam's house, I hit the brakes really hard and I heard a hollow 'thwack' sound.

"OW……" Shawn said from behind me, I looked around at the backseat… which was empty.

"Shawn?" Bella called.

"Squished against your seat." Shawn said, "Ugh, I think I just freaking broke my nose!" She muttered, her voice messed up. She flopped back onto the seat holding her nose,

"You weren't wearing your seatbelt were you?" Bella asked quietly. I burst out laughing, it was just too funny! Shawn glared at me, but then cracked up laughing,

"Gotcha!" She said, taking her hand off her nose. There was no blood and her nose was just as straight as before.

"Shawn!" I said, exasperated… whoa, this girl grows on you, fast.

"You snooze, you loose!" She said, jumping out of my car and running for Sam's front door. She paused, her smile dropped right away and she frowned. Twice she raised her hand to knock, and twice she dropped it. "Uh…" She started muttering to herself.

Grinning broadly I stepped in front of her and knocked on the door loudly. Shawn looked at me as if I was mad. Then, just as someone opened the door, she reached up and smacked the back of my head, "Stupid Jake, real stupid."

"Hello?" Sam said, holding the door open, eyebrows arched in confusion. I froze in mid laugh and Shawn lowered her hand suddenly, jamming it in her pocket.

"Oh… shit…" Shawn muttered, "Erm… hi there, I'm Shawn… I'm looking for Joshua Uley, Jake said this was the Uley's place…" Sam glared at me.

"Yes, but Joshua hasn't been here in a while, I'm his son though if this concerns the family."

"Um okay…" Shawn twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, Sam sighed,

"Just spit it out." He said, Shawn inhaled sharply,

"JoshuaUleyismyfather." She said in one big rush. I felt my jaw drop, Sam stared, Shawn squeaked and covered her mouth, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She chanted frantically.

Sam stared for a long time, then he took a step closer to Shawn, "Shay…?" he whispered, confused. Shawn gawked,

"SAM?!" She practically yelled, "Holy shit!"

Sam closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his sister, who was tiny in comparison. "Shay… what happened to you?" He asked, setting her down.

"Wow… it's been so long, I barely even remember you…" Shawn's faced contorted into pain and sadness, "I spent the last ten years in an orphanage in California." Sam growled.

"HEY!" Paul yelled, walking outside with the pack in tow, "What's going on out here?"

"Guys, this is Shawn," Sam said, "Shawn Uley… my sister."

Kim squealed and ran over throwing her arms around Shawn, "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Care to explain?" Paul asked,

"Sam can't," Shawn said quietly, her eyes flicking up at him. Paul shivered slightly, her eyes crept him out, one blue, one brown. "I only knew Sam from when I was very young… my mother ran away bringing me with her… I don't remember anything else from being that young. Next thing I have is being in the orphanage getting in a fight with a teenage boy when I was six."

"Shay…" Sam said, "That's terrible."

"Yeah I know!" Shawn said, "That guy was a complete jerk!" She joked, referring to something besides what we were talking about.

Sam engulfed her in a hug, "I really missed you Shay." He said. Then set her back down on the ground, "You're… tiny."

"Says the giant!" Shawn laughed. Sam ruffled her hair laughing.

"God Shay…" Sam sighed, "I swear that I remembered you, you were always in the back of my head somewhere."

Shawn laughed, "And finding you was my number one priority for the last three years." She laughed. Sam winced at that,

"Three years?"

Shawn looked up at him, "You're a hard boy to find… Sammy." She said. I howled in laughter, _did she just call him Sammy?_ Sam growled at me, and I shut up. But I was still laughing with my expression.

"So, want to meet everyone around town?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Shawn squeaked. "I barely remember anything… actually, strike that, I remember nothing."

Sam smiled, "I think some of them remember you."

"Oh no!" Shawn said, exasperated, "What did little me do to annoy people ten years ago?"

"Relax Shay, nothing bad." He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Come on, you should meet Billy."

"Who?"

"Billy Black," Sam explained, "Jake's dad." Shawn smiled at me,

"I believe I owe you a thank you Jake, for helping me find Sam." She shook my hand. Her hand was pretty warm… it was kind of nice… wait a sec! Oh, I swallowed hard, her temperature was close to mine.

"Hey, Shawn… do you feel okay, I think you have a fever." I said pointedly, looking at Sam, who's smile quickly disappeared, replaced by a hard expression.

"Oh, it's weird like that, been happening most of my life, I went up as high as 107 once! Scared the nurse to death!" Shawn chirped. I grimaced.

"Yeah, let's go find my dad…" I said. The walk down was quiet, Shawn was wide eyed like a kid in a candy store looking at the cliffs, the ocean, the forest, everything.

"So Bella, what's your story?" Shawn asked.

She blushed, "Um… I live with my dad, he's the Chief of Police in Forks and I go to the local high school." Bella muttered,

"That's pretty cool." Shawn clucked, "You're shy… you shouldn't be, you're really pretty and nice." Bella blushed furiously and I laughed. "What?" Shawn asked, "I tell it like I know it."

I shook my head and opened the front door to my house, "Dad!" I hollered, "We got some visitors!" He rolled into the living room,

"Well who's this, Jake?" Billy asked me, looking right at Shawn. She waved back at Billy.

"Billy, this is Shawn, Shawn _Uley_." I stressed her last name. A look of recognition dawned on my father's face.

"Oh! Shawn, of course! Still got that white in your hair I see." Billy said. Shawn blushed,

"Yeah, it grows white naturally… but it like it." She said, Billy nodded.

"It's unique, it suits you. Been a while since I've seen you, you don't remember me do you?" He asked,

"Not really… sorry." She said, "But it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and he glanced at me slightly panicked, I sent him a glance that said I knew but I wasn't sure what would happen.

"So how old are you now Shawn?" He asked,

"Nearly sixteen, give me two more weeks." She said with a smile.

"Jake," Bella said, looking at her watch, "I have to go home, Edward will pick me up." She said, I sighed, great, there goes my day.

"Who's Edward?" Shawn chirped,

"Bella's boyfriend." I growled. Bella shot me a 'look'. "Hey you want to come while I drive Bella to the border, you know, get to see more of the reservation?" Shawn's expression brightened,

"That would be awesome." She smiled, "Let me grab my bag."

She grabbed her notepad and a pen, some drawings were all over it. Natural scenes, with running wolves and there were mountain lions, coyotes, waterfalls, bears… "Those are really good." I said quietly, glancing at them. Shawn reddened,

"Thanks. Everything out here looks really different than the city." She said, looking around. I don't think I'll ever get used to her eyes… one blue one and one brown one, it was almost hypnotizing.

We got in my car and I drove it out of the driveway, heading for the border. Shawn was in the backseat, doodling away about more wolves. If she was having dreams about wolves… we were in serious trouble.

"Do you dream about wolves to?"

"Yeah… but they're really big ones, like, too big to be real." She said distantly. I cursed in my head. Wow, this sucks… Leah will be happy, but this sucks. She must have been close to phasing for years if she's constantly running a fever like _that_. Sam is not going to be happy.

Speeding around the corner, I saw Cullen waiting on the other side of the line. He was waiting in his stupid shiny car, as usual. I stopped and hopped out, Bella followed. Shawn looked up,

"Oh… huh, didn't notice we stopped." She said. Edward stepped out of his car to. He eyed Shawn wearily,

"Who's your friend?" He asked me, slightly accusing.

"Shawn, Sam's little sister, I'm showing her around, she was an orphan for the last ten years." I explained sharply. Shawn glared at her feet, and shot me a 'gee thanks' look.

"Oh… I apologize for prying Shawn." Edward said curtly. Shawn rolled her eyes slightly and focused on the woods to the side of her.

There was suddenly a gust of wind, tearing through and swirling around in all directions. I could smell the Cullen leach, and I could also smell Shawn. She smelled like a wolf.

_She smelled like a wolf_. The reaction was instantaneous.

Edward snarled and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her across the line. Shawn collapsed on the ground, her hands covering her nose and mouth, gagging.

"Uh… let's go into town Shawn." I said quickly, grabbing her arm and towing her away.

Once we were in the car and headed to Forks she relaxed a little, "Wow… what just happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, gritting my teeth. I felt a sudden and rare stab of guilt for lying to her. She sighed,

"Hey, is there a gym at La Push, like with weights and stuff?"

"No… why?" I asked.

"Oh… um, just cause, is there one in Forks?"

"Yeah."

"Drop me off?" She asked, her hands were slightly clenched. I nodded grimly, and pulled over once we reached the high school.

"Don't break anything!" I hollered after her. She didn't even look back. I felt a nagging tug, towards her, and a… loyalty, hard to describe. I wanted to be around her, be near her. The feeling was small, but it was definitely there.

And it was building.

***************************************************

So… that was chapter one of my little 'La Push' fan-fic experiment. Zeri is my co-writer and we've been working on this for a while. Put some thought into it ya-da-ya-da-ya. What do you think? Too rushed? Too much, too little? Let us know, review!


	2. Chapter 2 Outlet

Chapter 2- Outlet

**WARNING- some characters are a bit OOC in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Shawn POV-**

Life sucks.

Really, just leave it at that! The weirdest stuff is happening to me, and I can't explain it. I was just… just so angry! And it was all bottled up, all mixed up. I've spent enough time angry to know when my breaking point is, so to avoid that I always go and basically exhaust myself doing a suicidal workout, then calm myself by surfing.

Everything has meaning, everything… everything can connect to memories, which is why everything, _everything_ burns. I sniffed and jogged up the brick steps to the weight room. Screw warming up. At the orphanage, I'd always been one of the stronger kids. I found that when I exercise, I can focus the anger that would otherwise… basically take over me. Running was one of my favorite parts, that and pull-ups. Pull-ups? You mean those things most people hate? Yeah, those. I don't know why but I've always been good at them.

My hands were slipping on the bar, and after about twenty, I slipped off and landed on the grounf.

I didn't bother getting up, but looked at my hands, which were bleeding because I hadn't put chalk on them.

"Hey!" Someone called, "You alright?" A boy walked up the stairs and glanced at me worriedly. He was pale and had blonde hair and odd copper eyes.

"Yeah," I managed.

He chuckled, "Bad day?" I glared at the ceiling,

"You could say that." I grumbled, sitting up, the boy looked around, and carefully maneuvered away from the weights lying on the ground.

"Trying to kill yourself?" He chuckled, "No girl I know works out like this." I rubbed my head,

"I'm not your average girl." I said through my hands, and sighed heavily. It felt like there was a war going on inside my head. On the one hand, I was finally out of the orphanage, on the other hand, I feel like I'm falling apart, and my brother is lying to me. The pale boy sighed and sat next to me,

"Look, I know something's going on, and you need to talk to somebody." He said knowingly, I glared at him, "I'm not saying it's me, but you need to talk eventually."

I flicked at some dirt on the ground, "Or I could just go surfing." I mumbled. His eyebrows quirked,

"If you have a board I can give you a lift to a place I know." He said I cracked a smile.

"Awesome… hey, you're Jasper aren't you?" I asked. He nodded, "Bella told me about you, and Alice, I really wanted to meet her, she sounds really cool." A smile lit up his face,

"She is amazing." He said. I stood up shakily, my muscles growling at me for even moving,

"I stashed my board in a uh…" I blushed, "library basement."

He whistled, "Original." I nodded, and started over to the library, which was in the same building. Rifling through old books, I found my board. A smile lit up my face, sometimes my board was my best friend. It was old, and had patterns of swirling black and blue all over it as well as stickers, but it was still fine. My bag of surf gear was there to.

"All set." I told him, he nodded.

"Well then, would you mind taking my car?" He asked,

"Sure, I don't have one anyways." I shrugged,

"Ah, and Alice is coming, she wants to meet you to." He smiled, and I was practically tackled by a girl with spiky black hair.

"HI!!!" She squealed.

"Hey." I managed, and carefully pried her off. "So, where is this secret surf spot of yours?"

Jasper smiled, "Ten miles south of where the La Push territory ends." We all got in his car and he drove… like a madman, but it was cool. I rolled down the window and leaned outside, watching the coast fly by. He finally stopped by this cliff. It looked amazing. There was a tiny little shack where I pulled on my board shorts and top, then walked out to see Alice and Jasper waiting. Alice looked me over carefully,

"Oh… my… god… YOU HAVE A FASHION SENSE!" She almost screamed, I cringed. I rarely got to shop, and I hated it, but I did pick things that looked nice because if I looked nice, it raised my chances of getting adopted. "But you need to lose the shorts, you look like a guy."

"Not happening." I said shortly and walked out to the cliff, inspecting the waves below. I felt a wild smile growing on my face, the waves were huge, _huge_, perfectly shape, beautifully cresting, slow breaking FREAKING PERFECT WAVES! "You sure can pick a surf spot…" I muttered in awe of the super-cala-fraga-freaking awesome waves! I stood up and gauged the distance, how far I would need to chuck my board so that it wouldn't get pulled in and bashed against the waves.

I took a deep breath and threw my board. Then, taking and even bigger breath, I ran and jumped, reaching down, touching my toes and unfolding, a short elegant flip, my favorite thing to do. Then I hit the water, it was cold but nice. I swam over to my board and quickly pulled myself up onto it. I sat up and slowly tied my leash around my leg, then paddled out.

I must have watched the waves for ten minutes, completely mesmerized. Then one simply to perfect rolled by, and I had to go for it. The wave swelled beneath me, and as my board reached the crest, I snapped up to my feet.

And then I was off. I don't think I've ever felt water move under my board so fast before, I was flying. Leaning on my toes, I hooked in and shot down the face of the wave, making a smooth bottom turn. The wave was easily double… no, triple overhead, for a six foot person, and I'm like… five-two. It was huge and powerful.

I rushed out of the barrel and punched the air with my fist in excitement, that was the best experience ever! I had to have more! I caught wave after wave, shooting through barrel after barrel and arching turns together down the face, I even hooked off the lip for some air once.

I was stoked, and then, I had a wipe out. My board bumped beneath me, hitting a rough patch, and my knees buckled. Shit! I smacked head first into the wall of water, and felt a tingling sensation in my neck. Stay calm, don't breath, get to the surface, my instincts kicked in. Then I realized where I was.

From under water, I saw a giant wall of white coming down towards me. The waving was breaking, right on top of me, and I was in the impact zone. The water hit had, throwing me deep into the cold ocean, deeper than I think I've ever been before. Then, I felt another wave crash over me, and I went down deeper.

My lungs screamed for air and I felt dizzy. Then, I whacked into something hard. The bottom… the bottom of the ocean floor. I must be… at least sixty feet down! Panic overwhelmed me and I began to paddle up. Than something sharp stopped me.

A tugging on my ankle. My leash, the thing that tied me to my board. I opened my eyes, and sea water hit them, causing tears, but I saw something that made my heart sink. My leash was wrapped around a rock that stuck out of the sand. My board was snapped in half, and the lease tangled around the rock in a mess. I pulled hard, trying desperately to swim up, but I couldn't. My side was suddenly on fire, burning with pain.

The tide was so strong that I couldn't reach down and undo it from my ankle! NO! I almost screamed and swam down to the rock, trying to untangle myself. My actions were getting weak and my lungs burned desperately.

Funny thing about breathing, it's one of human kinds most deep routed instincts. There comes a point where your body over-rides your brain, and demands that you breath. So, here I am, tied to the bottom of the ocean, sixty feet under water, and I gasp for air. Cold water hit my lungs, and it felt like they were on fire. I convulsed, gasping in pain and trying to choke back the water, and trying to breathe at the same time.

Good god, this is not happening! Right after I find my brother! Pain seared through my body. I felt myself sinking, my eyes were closing. No! No! No… n-… no… I saw black, and it closed in on me.

The last thing I saw was a pale thing… a fish? Trying to swim to me against the tide.

**Jasper POV-**

She looked so happy, and felt it to. I had to take her here, her emotions were killing me. Alice froze and gasped.

"What?" I asked, panicked. I didn't have to wait for an answer because the scene played out in front of me. Shawn wiped out, and was throw into the water, as the wave broke, she was forced further under. I counted to ten, nothing…

"Jasper, she's stuck on the bottom!" Alice cried.

"What?!" I gasped. Shit! This was my idea! Sam is going to kill me! Alice whipped out her phone and I made a quick decision, throwing myself off the cliff.

I hit the water and swam straight down, searching for Shawn. Her eyes caught my attention, a brown and blue reflection in the sea of green. I swam down quickly, but she was sinking slowly.

The average human can hold their breath for about two minutes. I had been counting, and it had been two minutes and twelve seconds. I grabbed the cord around her ankle and easily snapped it, wrapping my arm around her waist, I hauled her to the surface. She was limp in my arms as I scaled the cliffs back to land.

Alice was waiting, nerves in a bundle. I lay the girl down carefully and listened for a heartbeat. It was impossibly faint, and she wasn't breathing. I did the one thing I knew I could, CPR, and I tried to force the water out of her lungs. She still wasn't breathing.

"Come on Shawn, breath damnit!" I growled, and she coughed feebly, that was a good sign. Suddenly, she sat up, and began coughing up sea-water. She breathed in once, then fell back down, sprawling out on the ground. She was out cold.

"The wolves are here." Alice said. Sam looked at me coldly for a second, but then his eyes softened,

"You saved her…" He managed, stroking his sisters hair, "Thank you." Was all he said, before picking Shawn up and disappearing into the woods. I sighed.

"How's that for an interesting day?"

* * *

Sorry for shortness, but Zeri is sick and I am TIRED! I promise to update soon, but… review, please? For me? For Shawn?

Scratch that. I'll add another bit, just for you guys… so here you go.

* * *

**Sam POV-**

Never trust a leach. Well… sort of. At least they had saved her, but it was their own damned fault that she nearly drowned.

I carried her carefully in my arms while running, going back to La Push. Seth, Quil, Embry and Jacob were all with me. Jacob, oddly, wouldn't take his eyes away from Shawn the whole time.

"She's breathing," I said after a while, annoyed, "You can stop staring." Jake looked up, surprised and promptly turned red. We were at La Push, and I all but kicked in my front door.

Kim's eyes widened when she saw Shawn, but she recovered and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over her once I had laid her down on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked, worried. Jake looked like he was about to ask the same thing.

"Two of the Cullens met Shawn, and they got talking, and they took her to a place to surf because they wanted to watch. Shawn's board got hooked on the bottom after a wipe out, and she nearly drowned, one of the leaches saved her." I said quietly, rubbing Shawn's hand.

My sister was so small. She looked so vulnerable, and I completely missed her entire life. That was terrible, I wasn't even involved in my own baby sister's life! But now that I've got her back, I'm never going to let her go, ever. I can make up for all the years she spent in that damned orphanage, and she can have a better life. My hand trembled just a little bit as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sam…" Jake said slowly, I glanced over at him. He was still staring at Shawn, but he looked frightened, "Sam… um… how do you tell…?"

"Tell what?"

"Tell if you've…" Uh oh. No, don't say it, don't say it! I will kill you if you say that word! Not on my sister you don't! "Imprinted?" God damnit. God _fu**ing_ damnit. Well there goes Shawn's 'normal life'. I growled at Jacob, who shot me a glare in return.

"Hey, it's not like I can control it!" He snapped at me.

Shawn was shivering even under the blanket, and her lips were turning blue. Hypothermia is extremely dangerous after someone has nearly drowned, because the water has gotten into their lungs, chilling the entire body. Jacob lit a match and started a fire in the small fire place, then went upstairs to grab more blankets. He came back downstairs and ran over to the kitchen to make a phone call, and Embry and Quil were arguing.

"Yo, Sam, you want me to call a doctor?" Jacob called from the kitchen. I paused, could we? She had a fever… and very abnormal fever, a doctor was not going to overlook that. Which would mean no. But Jacob should know that, so he must be talking about the one doctor who already knows how to treat…

Ugh. "You mean the bloodsucker?" I growled,

"Well yeah, do you want Shawn to freeze to death or not?" He demanded. It was a good point, because Shawn was practically shaking from cold, and coughing constantly. Jacob was almost glaring at me from the kitchen, and I nodded slowly. He grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"Shay," I said, "Can you hear me Shay?" He eyelids fluttered, then she squeezed them shut, nodding feebly, "It's okay now Shay, we're back home and Jake is calling a doctor."

"Ungh…" She muttered, "Wha' 'appened?"

"You, well… you're board got stuck on the bottom of the ocean." I said, her eyes popped open.

"No way."

"Really, and _Jasper_," I spit out the name, "Jumped in and grabbed you." She nodded slowly.

"Geez, I feel like shit." She muttered, I rubbed her forehead, it was far too hot. I heard Carlisle's car outside. Then I realized how bad this would probably be.

"Shit." I muttered, and jogged outside. The doctor, the most normal looking and acting of them all, looked surprised to see me. "No, you're not breaking the treaty, yes I actually did call you." I clarified, he nodded, "But we have a situation."

"I don't understand." Was all he said. Well duh he didn't understand!

"My sister, Shawn, nearly drowned and she has hypothermia, but she's also constantly having tremors, feels sick and is running a fever. It's all the symptoms of a wolf." I said. The doctor seemed weary,

"It's also all the symptoms of severe hypothermia." He said,

"SAM!" Jacob yelled suddenly, poking his head outside the door, "Sam, get in here! _Now!_" I ran. What was it now? Things couldn't possibly get worse, could they? I barely sensed the doctor following me.

"What is it?" I demanded. Shawn was shuddering, a low wheezing noise coming from her lungs.

"She… she's having trouble breathing." He choked out, as if he were holding his breath to. I wanted to punch him. Carlisle moved to her side,

"I think I know why," he said, pulling the blanket to the side. I gasped, feeling my jaw slacken, there was a black and blue mark covering the entire side of her abdomen. Carlisle's face was grim. "She's bleeding into her lungs." He paused, "Is it possible that she hit some kind of blunt object while she was surfing?"

"Considering _where_ she was surfing…" Seth muttered from behind me.

I felt something cold drop into the pit of my stomach, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Yes… but not here." He said slowly, "I will need you to allow me to take your sister to a hospital." Before I responded I saw Shawn looking at me intently.

"Shay." I managed, a single tear ran out of her eye.

"I'm sorry." She choked, "I so sorry! I was being stupid, and irresponsible and I didn't even look to see if the surf was safe, I'm really sorry! Sam… I'm so…"

I wrapped my arms around her. Carefully cradling her small frame, I held her as tightly as I knew was safe. Shawn was crying, "It's okay Shay." I said quietly, "It's okay."

"Sam… this may be a hard decision, and I understand that completely, but if you want her to… well, survive, I need to take her to the hospital by foot. It's the only way, otherwise, Shawn could be gone in a few minutes." He said. I felt my throat closing, and was barely aware of Emily's hand on my shoulder.

"We send some of the pack with you."

It was not me that spoke, but Jacob. I glanced up at him, he looked stubbornly at Carlisle, "We don't trust you, as a pack," he continued, "I know that Sam doesn't either. So either we send some of them with you, or you leave now."

"Agreed, of course!" He said quickly, "You've made the right decision, you're saving your sister's life."

Then why do I feel like part of _me_ is dead?

* * *

Okay, so please review, and have a nice day!

Peace, love and surfing:

Akari and Zeri!


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

Chapter 3- Discoveries

**Shawn POV-**

"_Ms… Ms. Johnson?" My lips trembled as I pushed the big heavy door open._

"_Get back to your room, Uley!" The woman snapped. I set my jaw,_

"_You're not mama!" I cried, folding my arms over my chest. Ms. Johnson sighed and talked to another one of the adults. That was the nice lady I remember! She walked up to me and smiled, "Where's mama?" I asked,_

_She kneeled next to me so that she was the same height as me, "Listen… Shawn, is it?"_

"_Ah-huh!" I nodded eagerly, "Just like mama calls me!"_

_A frown came across nice-lady's face, "Your mama can't come pick you up." She said. I pouted,_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'll tell you later. Here, let's go meet the other kids." She led me out the big doors, and up a winding staircase. The railing was shiny but it was to high up for me to reach. She led me to a group of kids, all different ages, "Good evening, children." She said loudly._

"_Good evening, Mrs. Nathan." They all said in unison, they said it sweetly, but it was like they had been forced to. The noise hurt my ears._

"_We have a new friend today!" Mrs. Nathan chirped, "This is Shawn Uley, I'm sure you'll all be nice to her." She bent down and spoke quietly in my ear, "Go sit down and have some food, make some friends, get comfy, this is home now."_

_But… home is where mama is…_

_I sat down next to a girl my age, she smiled at me, the boy across from her was older. "So new girl, Shawn, right?" The boy drawled, not bothering to look at me, playing with the little metal knife he had for his food._

"_Yeah…" I murmured, not looking at him. There was a banging noise, I jumped,_

"_When I speak, you look at me, get it S? I'm callin' you S cuz Shawn is a guys name, and I decide whether or not your name is okay." He snapped. S? My name is SHAWN! The boy went on, "I'm Matt, and I run the show here, you get me? I'm in charge, everyone answers to me. You get a package in the mail, you bring it to me. If you don't there's gonna be trouble." He said, then leans back in his chair, staring at me. It reminds me of a lion getting a better look at his prey. I shiver. Where is mama?_

"_You wondering where your parents are?" He sneers. I nod. "Well they're not going to come. They left you here, 'cuase they don't want you anymore, just like the rest of us."_

"_No! My mama loves me!"_

"_You're mama?" He says the word in a bad way, making it seem like poison in my ears. "Hah, funny." He says harshly, "Let me tell you something S, your _mama_ left you here because she doesn't want you."_

_No! It's not true! Mama will come back!.... won't she?_

* * *

"_S!" Matt snapped. I rolled my eyes,_

"_Yes, your royal pain in my ass?" I said sarcastically._

"_Oh come on S, don't be like that." He coos. I nearly hurl. He puts his arm around my shoulders, I quickly elbow him in the stomach._

"_Hands off Matt." I snarl._

"_Come on babe, I'm in charge here, everyone knows that, you work with me and I can make things real easy for you." He purrs. God, when did he get so greasy?_

"_Call me babe again and you loose your ability to have children." I snap and storm down the big staircase, my hands grazing over the railing I had once been too short to even reach._

"_Right," I hear him tell one of his friends, "Just because her 'mama' was a whore now she's so frickin' traumatized that she won't even talk to a guy!"_

_I froze near the last step, my muscles locking. I could feel the vein in my neck throbbing, "What did you call my mom?" I growl lowly._

"_Oh… nothing, just a whore." He sneers. I felt anger flare through me, an actual fire, burning. I whirled around and charged back up the stairs._

_I jumped at Matt and we fell to the ground, sliding across the marble floor. His head hit the wall with a loud hollow sound. "Take it back." I snarled._

"_Oh," He laughed, "I would take anything with _this _view." He chuckled, pointing to me. His friends laughed._

"_You think this is funny?" I snap, holding him by his collar, "You think this is some kind of a joke?" I felt my hands shake, was it anger? Matt paled._

"_Yo, someone get the teach, this bitch has gone crazy!"_

* * *

Beep… beep… beep…

Gah! Someone make the beeping noise stop! I will happily go insane…

"Good evening, Ms. Uley." A cool voice said. Evening, it was morning when I went surfing, wasn't it? Then it hit me.

I drowned. I'm dead.

Then… the voice was an angel? I had drowned, hadn't I? I wiped out…

Didn't I?

Wasn't there water in my lungs? Didn't I start sinking? Wasn't I caught on the bottom of the ocean? I coughed and felt a slight burn on my side. Opening my eyes, my vision was flooded with light. I was in a hospital.

There was a chuckle, "Well Shawn, you gave me quiet the scare." A man said, walking forward. He was… handsome… and wearing a long white doctor coat. Doctor coat? Wow I really am uneducated. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah…" I managed, "I was drowning." I searched my memory.

_She's bleeding into her lungs… anything you can do? … I trust you… Sam doesn't…. if you want her to live… the leach saved her life!... what are the options?_

"Holy crap!" I sat bolt upright. Dr. Cullen, as his name tag said, was at my side in an instant.

"Please relax! You've just undergone emergency surgery for severe internal injuries!"

"Say what?" I manage. Then I realize that Alice, Jasper, and a few others were in the room.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Look Shawn, you did nearly drown, my son jasper saved you, but because of an injury you were bleeding into your lungs." He said seriously. "And… well, I need to talk to you about something." He said seriously. I glanced up, worried. What was this all about?

I felt several pairs of eyes on me as Dr. Cullen unburied my hand from the sheets. He let the light of the overheads fall on my forearm. "Have you told your brother about this?" He asks me quietly.

The neat horizontal scars on my forearm laugh at me. I hang my head slightly, "I… I…" My words stuck to my throat.

"Shawn, this isn't healthy." The doctor insists. I bit back a growl,

"You think I did this to myself?" I said lowly. Dr. Cullen blinked in surprise,

"I… well, yes." He admitted, "Shawn, you have scars that are neat to the point of self infliction and damage in your lungs from smoke. I know you were at an orphanage for most of your life, but you're only fifteen and you shouldn't be doing th-"

"I. Didn't." I snarled. He looked at me evenly,

"Alright, then tell me how it happened."

I looked down at my right wrist and glared, evil little bastard. "There was this kid at the orphanage, his name was Matt," I sneered at the name, as if holding it at arms distance with my voice, "and… well, he was kind of a bastard. I… well, I got him really mad one time, after he called my mom a whore I sort of attacked him. So that night he snuck into the dorm I shared with my friend Mia and…" I tried to choke out the words, but they didn't come. I simply stared down at my wrists and trembled.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "I understand, I'm very sorry for having to ask." He said quietly.

"He said it was so no one would adopt me… he had and obsession with me, and tried to control me. He had this gang, they would go around and talk to the girls, and if they weren't nice to Matt they'd get beat up." I murmured.

"And the smoke?" He asked distantly,

"Matt started a fire in the kitchen. Me and some kids were playing hide and seek in there… we got locked in one of the closets, until the fire department got us out. My roommate… didn't make it." My voice was as distant as I felt. It was as if I wasn't in my body, but somewhere else, so that I was numb, and didn't feel the pain again.

AI felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me, "Shawn!" A soprano voice rang, it was Alice. I blinked back my tears and tried to see her. She hugged me tighter, "Shawn I'm so sorry! That was such a stupid idea!"

I sniffed, "It's okay, really, those were some of the best waves I've ever caught." I chuckled. They were pretty awesome, "Oh, hey do you know what happened to my board? I don't remember anything about what happened to it."

I love my board. The thing has saved my life so many times, and I value it. Many surfers value their board more than their life, because when they wipe out, it floats and they can use their leash to pull themselves up to it… most of the time. I grimaced, remembering that those rare occasions where you get caught on the bottom just very nearly killed me.

"Well…" Alice said, her brow furrowing, "Shawn we couldn't get your board."

I sat up slowly, processing the information. "Wha… what?" I managed,

"You're board… it broke, and part of it is still down on the rock you got hooked around," She explained, "We got one piece of it, if that makes you any happier."

It really doesn't. I felt the blood drain from my face. My board, which I won six years ago in a charity raffle, was broken and most of it was… gone? Sadness crashed over me.

"I'm sorry." Alice said softly, hugging me again.

There was a knock at the door.

Jacob walked in, with Quil and Embry in tow. "Victoria." He hissed. Who's Victoria? I wondered. The Cullens, all of them rushed out suddenly, leaving just me and the Quilette boys. Jake came and sat on the edge of my bed,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Like crap." I admitted. He chuckled to himself while Quil paced in front of the door.

"Well, we've got to get you back to La Push." He said calmly, "Sam wants to make sure you're okay."

I nodded and swung myself off the hospital bed. Bad idea, pain exploded in my side and I nearly toppled over. Jacob caught me, his arms radiating heat, it soothed the roaring pain in my side.

"Ungh…" I groaned, "God damn rocks." I muttered, holding my side. Jake look concerned,

"Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "What am I supposed to say, 'no I'm not I feel like my side was just lit on fire?' Hell no, I'm okay!" I said.

"Well considering the fact that you just admitted your side was on fire, and that's just when you move, I'd say you can't walk." He said smugly, "So I guess I have to carry you."

"Nuh-uh!" I protested as he began to lift me up, "Ack! Jake, put me down! Jacob!!" I squealed, flailing slightly.

He looked down at me, thoroughly amused, "You're kind of cute when you're mad." He said, smirking, I shot him a glare. "Hey, shouldn't you be tired, with all the drugs that Cullen gave you?" He asked suddenly.

As if on cue, I felt my eyelids droop. I was semi-aware when Jake carried me out to Embry's dad's truck, and was falling asleep when he put me in the back seat. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was,

"What the hell Jake, what about Bella?" And I didn't try to make any sense of it at all.

**Jacob POV-**

She was beautiful, the more time I spent around her, the more I realized that. I glanced in the rear-view mirror, and saw he sleeping on the back seat, her hair falling in her face.

"What the hell Jake?" I heard Embry mutter from next to me, "What about Bella?"

I froze. Honestly, I hadn't thought about Bella since she left with the leach… that was a first. I was usually thinking about her non-stop… then again, I bet an imprint works like that. Embry and Quil didn't know yet, maybe I should tell them, I thought.

"Guys," I said seriously, "I imprinted on Shawn." There was no hint of joking in my voice, but I heard Quil's barking laugh.

"Oh, good one man." He laughed.

"I'm not joking." I said weakly. The laughter stopped.

"Dude, are you serious?" Embry asked, astounded. I nodded. "Sam's going to kill you." He breathed. I nodded again,

"Sam isn't too thrilled with me." I admitted, "In fact I'm pretty sure he was close to phasing and attacking me when I told him." I muttered. Embry glanced back, around his seat to look at Shawn. He was in the middle front seat, Quil was pressed against the window. It was uncomfortably tight, but Shawn had the whole back row to herself. I had thrown a blanket over her because I heard that Morphine makes you cold.

"She is kind of pretty…" Embry said, "But dude, Shawn is five foot _nothing_." He chuckled, "You dwarf her, in every way." He mused, "She's so small, I bet Sam could pick her up with one hand."

I growled, "There's nothing wrong with Shawn." I snapped suddenly. My hands shook.

"Call down Jake." Quil said seriously. I took a deep breath,

"Yeah… calm, right." I sighed, glancing in the rear view mirror again. Shawn's black hair spilled over her small face. She wore a slight smile, as if she was enjoying a nice dream. Her hand clenched slowly, then unclenched again and she sighed quietly in her sleep.

Finally, we neared my house. Sam was out patrolling, and I didn't feel like leaving Shawn home alone while Victoria ran ramped. Emily had been moved to the Clearwater's to be safe. Embry jumped out first, and I followed, tossing him the keys. My dad was at the front door.

"Have you caught the leach yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We just got back from the hospital." I said, opening the side door and picking Shawn up carefully.

"Why were you at the hospital?" He asked. I carefully cradled Shawn in my arms and walked over, "Oh." He said, and made a 'hmph' sound, "Sam doesn't want her home alone?"

"Yeah." I said lamely.

"Well, bring her inside, its cold out here." He called, wheeling back into the house. I followed him in and set Shawn down on the couch, throwing the blanket from the car over her.

She snuggled right up on the couch, as if she knew she was out of Embry's truck. I guess it wasn't everyday you find your long lost brother and then nearly drown a couple hours later. Then again, today was technically tomorrow. Shawn left for the hospital at ten thirty at night, and woke up at three in the morning, just as the anesthesia was wearing off.

Absentmindedly, I brushed Shawn's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her fever was back, unusually high again. It fluctuated. I sighed, things were going to be complicated from now on, after all, what would Bella think?

Bella.

Do I even know how I feel about her know? If I even do feel anything for her? Hanging my head, I rubbed my temples. I wish life could be simpler. Life had a away of coming back and biting me in the ass, I don't know what I did to piss life off, but sometimes it hates me.

"Jacob!" My dad called, I didn't even glance at him.

I looked at Shawn. Maybe life had just been crazy, and maybe this is a good thing. She could help make things simpler… if she even likes me. From what I know about her, she can be a happy go-lucky girl, off the walls with energy or angry to the point that she earned the name 'fireball' and gave a kid at the orphanage a black eye. Her dark eyelids fluttered, they had a light lavender tint. I gently pressed my lips to her forehead, and stroked her hair to one side, watching her intently, as if she would disappear if I looked away.

"Coming, dad." I said finally, standing up slowly and walking as quietly as possible over to the kitchen. He stared at me when I finally got there, glancing back to the living room where Shawn was fast asleep on the couch.

"Huh." He said simply, glancing again, eyes darting from me to her and back to me again. I glared at my feet. "Oh…" he began, leaning forward, "_oh._ I see how it is." He cleared his throat and leaned back, "You knew right away, didn't you?" He said, almost accusing.

"No." I said, "Actually I just felt… _loyal_ and like I had to be near her." I admitted. And it was true, loyalty was the most prominent, but something else was growing. Something that worried me.

Love.

Adoration, in fact. The kind of care and devotion that fit the imprint story.

The imprint stories unfortunately never gave the unfortunate wolf advice on how to deal with the pissed off older brother who happened to be the alpha of the pack.

"You love her." Billy said, his eyes probing, I looked away from his gaze.

"Sam's pissed." I managed, barking a low sarcastic laugh. I collapsed into the kitchen chair, "Bella's… gonna be… mad, her leach is going to want to tear my head off." I grumbled unhappily. Billy clapped his hand on my shoulder,

"It won't matter," he said, "give it a few days, and it won't matter. You'll find happiness." He sounded like he _actually knew_, but he didn't.

"How do you know?" Humor me.

"She'll help you find it."

I hope so, because I want what's best for her. I want what makes her happy, and more than that, I want it to be _me_ that makes her happy.


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams and Reality

Chapter 4- Dreams and Reality

**Shawn POV-**

Well, as a great philosopher once said,

'Life is a whore and it's run by all the weak ones because they're all too busy screwing over the smart ones to make life better.'

Gotta love that quote, 'cause it's basically true. For instance, the woman who worked at the orphanage was smart, but her lack of a better job screwed her over. Or, take Jacob, for instance, who apparently liked Bella, and is smart, but Edward is screwing him over. Oh, and, off topic, quote from the same person,

'You only have one life, so if you're gonna die, do it how you wish, when you will be remembered. So, if you die by accident, you are just really, really dumb.'

Ah, I love that author, _The Elegance of The Hedgehog, _is truly an amazing piece of literature.

I curled up in a ball and hugged my pillow. Gah, how life is too damn complicated. Wait… when did I become such the cynical intellectual? Ugh… whatever, I blame drowning. I soon lapsed into my regular, dreams… about wolves.

This time, it was the russet wolf and the jet black one. I liked both of them, I think they were my favorites, alongside the silver female one. The sandy brown one who was always angry annoyed me. But this time, the russet and the black one seemed to be mad at each other. I gave them names.

The black one was Cobalt, the russet one was Rafi, the grey female was Tabby (like tabby-cat, she's that color), and the sandy angry one was Simba.

Right now, Rafi was running through the woods, and I felt myself stumbling after him. He was running so fast! I tripped, falling suddenly, but I didn't hit the ground, instead I began to topple endlessly, as though the ground had dropped out from beneath me. I screamed as tremor shook through me.

I felt something tear, and a painful spasm shoot through my spine, causing a hot burning pain. I slammed into the ground that decided to reappear. The ground was cold and damp, I heard a soft bark.

Rafi.

Rafi nudged me with his long nose, and I noticed how big he actually was. Much larger than a dog, approaching the height of a small pony and about the size. He nudged me again with his snout, more urgently. I attempted to get my arms underneath me, and ended up completely knocking myself over. A spasm of pain shot through my spine and I howled. I actually howled, a high pitched wolf like sound.

I looked down, in absolute terror, to see paws, covered in sleek black fur. The paws themselves were white, and the tip of my… tail, as well, the rest was all black. I reeled, my head whirling and felt my stomach turn. I'm… I'm… _one of them?!_ Impossible. Rafi whined loudly.

There was a low growl, and I turned to see cobalt. He locked eyes with me, and looked directly at Rafi. A feral snarl ripped from his chest, the rippling muscle was also intimidating. Rafi stepped in front of my and curved his body, pushing my sideways away from Cobalt, who howled in anger. I tried to stand, but the pain in my spine flattened me completely. A whine escaped my mouth, and I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily.

Rafi barked insistently, nudging me insistently, pushing me deeper into the forest as Cobalt bristled and prepared to attack. Rafi was dooming himself by protecting me. I whined sharply, trying to warn him of the oncoming attack by his pack brother. He did not turn, and Cobalt lunged.

I felt my last ounce of strength evaporate as I jumped. Cobalt slammed into me, and I went sprawling. Rafi howled angrily, and was by my side immediately, facing Cobalt and growling. There was a flash of grey, and Tabby stood between Cobalt and Rafi, facing Cobalt with her lip curled up aggressively. Rafi thanked her with a look and turned to face me. Something clicked. Cobalt was blaming Rafi… for what? What was he blaming poor Rafi for?

I whimpered quietly as I felt something hot and wet dripping down my leg, blood. My head spun, and I looked up to see a pair of deep set brown eyes. They had depth to them like no other animal I had seen before. _I know those eyes_, I thought, _I've seen them before!_

'_You're kind of cute when you're mad.' He chuckled, deep brown eyes boring into mine._

Jacob.

It began to pour rain.

Then he was gone. Jacob? No, it couldn't be him, Jacob was human! But so was I, and here I am, fur and all! The wolf, Rafi or Jacob I don't know, was gone. There was blood everywhere, on the ground smeared and absolutely disgusting. I whined, but no one was around. No Rafi, no Cobalt and no Tabby. They were gone. A cold laugh caught my attention. I looked around, suddenly there was a blur of white and a pale lady with flame red hair was standing in front of me. "Ooh, poor girl," she cooed, "abandoned by her pack, my name's Victoria, and you are going to die." She cackled and drew her hand back, that's when I saw her eyes.

They were crimson red.

I screamed.

**Jacob POV-**

"_AH!"_ A small shriek caught my attention, I jumped up, knocking over my chair. Shawn sat up, her eyes wide. Then, she covered her eyes with her hands and burst into tears. I was immediately by her side. She trembled, tears sliding down her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "Sh… it's okay, what happened? It's all going to be okay, promise." I muttered.

"Wolves." She gasped, "Big ones, three… black, russet and grey…" She quivered, "the black and russet one got in a fight and… and the…" She shook and choked on her words. I squeezed her shoulder,

"It's okay Shawn, it's not real." I said soothingly, she took a big breath.

"There was a really pale lady with curly red hair," She said, I froze in place. Shock iced over my veins, this couldn't be real. "And… there was blood everywhere, I think she killed the wolves and then… well, I was I wolf to, and she laughed at me." She stammered. "And she said her name was Victoria and that I was going to die… and I woke up right before she was going to kill me."

_What the hell?!_

"A… a vampire named Victoria said she was going to kill you?" I asked quietly. Billy wheeled back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing Sam quickly.

She looked up at me, her electric blue and brown eyes sending a slight shock through me, "V… vampire?" She stammered, "Oh my god! That would explain the blood, and the eyes!" She said. "Wait… is it raining outside?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded, "Look, Shawn… I … I need to tell you something." I said, "It's about your brother, and Embry, Quil… Paul, Seth, me… and well, all of us." I said. If she was having dreams like this she ought to know. Shawn straightened up.

"Well, there are tribal stories about the wolf men," I began, "and how they shared the ability to transform into wolves to protect the people. Over time, the gene was passed down, only showing up when the enemy of the wolf men was present. Werewolves only have one enemy."

"Vampires." She mouthed.

"Yeah…" I said lamely, "and well… I'm… I mean, we are…"

"Werewolves." She finished for me.

"Right again." I said.

"Oh god." She squeaked. Then looked up at me, "Jacob the russet wolf in my dream had _your_ eyes. It was _you_. The black wolf _attacked you_, and it was Sam!" She said, terrified, "And Victoria killed… everyone." She stammered. Ice ran through my veins.

"That's not going to happen, Shawn, Sam is out with the pack right now chasing down Victoria." I said confidently. Shawn gasped,

"VICTORIA IS REAL!?" She shrieked. She was on her feet suddenly, trembling head to toe. Her eyes were wide.

"Shawn, calm down." I said seriously. "Shawn, listen to me, this is important, you have to calm down." I said, grasping her hand firmly, "If you don't calm down you're going to phase into a wolf and you could hurt someone."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

Shawn turned on her heals and sprinted out the front door. I sprinted after her, but _damn_, she was fast! The wolf gene was already active if she was running like that, I thought sourly. She kept running, even though it was pouring rain. I ran after her, but I wasn't gaining any ground, in fact if I didn't know better, I'd say she was running faster than me.

Finally she came to a small rive and skidded to a stop. We weren't far from the border. "SHAWN!" I yelled over the rain. She whirled to face me, eyes shining with tears. She was still trembling.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, "I just… I was so scared and surprised, than I just got so mad… and then I was running and I just _had_ to keep running!" She sounded desperate… and scared.

I closed the distance between us and hugged her close to me. "It's okay, Shawn." I muttered, she sobbed.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." She choked out, "I… I don't want to be a werewolf." She managed.

That stung a little. "You don't have to be." I said, "Just stay calm, and away from the other wolves." I let go and started to walk away. If she didn't want me and it made her happier to not be around me, fine, I'll walk away. I shoved my hands in my pockets angrily.

"Jake!" I stopped. "That's not what I meant." She said, and I turned to face her gaze, "I don't care that you're a wolf, that Sam is, that Quil, Embry, Paul Seth… I don't care." She said, "But _I _can't handle that."

I stood there, frozen. She forced a small laugh,

"My life is so screwed up, I wouldn't be able to handle being a wolf, and I'd drive you guys bonkers." She muttered, rubbing her arm. She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Jake." She mumbled.

I sighed, "It's fine. I'm not mad at you, I couldn't ever be mad at you. That would be impossible." I said. She blinked rapidly,

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" I asked, figuring it was time to come clean. She shook her head. I walked over to her and leaned against a nearby tree. "Well, it's a werewolf thing."

"Of course." She said, with a small smile. I felt my world light up as her smile came back, all the tears and sadness were unbearable.

"Imprinting is… sort of like, love at first sight really. It's how werewolves find their soul-mates." I said as she settled onto the ground, cross-legged, watching intently as I explained, "And there is a level of loyalty that comes with it. A werewolf can never do anything to hurt his imprint, the pain would tear him apart. All the wolf truly wants is for them to be happy, and in the best situation, be happy with them."

Shawn leaned forward, "Sounds sort of like a fairytale to me." She sighed, "What with werewolves and vampires and now true love, a bit crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said, getting lost in her eyes again. They were truly beautiful and unique, just like her. A slight breeze came across, and Shawn's hair spread out like a halo. I just wanted to look at her forever.

"You…" She said slowly, her brow furrowing as her lower lip puckered, "You imprinted, didn't you… on me?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I did." I said honestly. "I think your amazing, and beautiful, funny, smart… determined, and full of surprises." I said happily, "And I want you to be happy."

She sat frozen for a second, then threw her arms around me. "That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in ten years." She breathed. I couldn't hide my heartbroken expression. She chuckled, "Now, now, no pity please."

I pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry." I said, "For all the craziness and secrets." She sighed,

"Normal was never for me anyway." She smirked.

"Coming from the girl who nearly drowned yesterday, surfing at a spot that _eats_ boats." I teased.

"It wasn't the first time either." She admitted, "I can't stop surfing though, the adrenaline rush… it's better than anything in the world." She said with a confident smile.

Shawn was like my angel, my crazy angel who could fix all the problems in my life. Her smile was contagious, and it made my toes tingle. I swept her hair out her face. She looked up at me, with big deep eyes.

"You wouldn't mind if I told you I kind of… like you, would you?" She asked shyly. My heart swelled.

"Not at all, you wouldn't mind if I told you I felt exactly the same way?" I asked. She smiled, and ran her fingertips down the side of my cheek,

"Not at all." She echoed, grinning broadly.

**Shawn POV-**

"Not at all." I smiled, looking up at him. I _had_ felt it, even since he picked me up at the hospital, a growing pull towards him. He smiled back at me.

"So," he said in a low husky voice, "you're not scared of the big bad wolf?"

I laughed, "No, but if I were you," I said poking his shoulder, "I'd be scared of Sam. He seems a little paranoid when it comes to me getting hurt." Jake snorted,

"You have no idea." He said sarcastically, "When I first imprinted on you, he just about tore my head off. The only reason he didn't was because you were seriously injured on his couch." Jake said matter-o-factly. I snorted.

"God, I remember that, he was so pissed." I chuckled. When I looked back up Jake was staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed." He said huskily. Damn low sexy voice. I felt my face getting even redder. I suddenly realized how close he was to me. I blinked rapidly.

"Jake… I…" My words were stuck in my throat.

He smirked, "Hold that thought."

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My thoughts evaporated, and I was flying. His lips moved against mine very softly at first, as if he were being careful. Careful isn't exactly… my style.

I reached up and twined my hands in his hair, stretching up on my toes to kiss him better. He responded enthusiastically, kissing me fiercely and winding his arms around my waist. I was soon left gasping through air, and had to pull away. His lips trailed along my cheek bone though, leaving me to hyperventilate.

"Holy… wow." I muttered, still gasping for breath. Jacob chuckled lowly,

"I have to admit, that was something." He said breathlessly. Something?! My heart just tried to jump out of my chest! I felt myself turning red again, Jacob laughed loudly. "You look like a tomato." He chuckled, ruffling my hair as I pouted at him.

A sharp howl caught my attention. Jake turned, bewildered. "Crap." He mouthed. Then he started panicking and trembling, "Oh _crap!_" He yelled and grabbed my hand, "We have got to get out of here _now!_"

He started running, and I kept up as best I could, "Victoria?" I asked, he nodded stiffly. I stifled a slight scream of horror and ran faster. Naturally, I started shaking. Shit, I thought, this is worse than before. Pain exploded through my back and I sucked in a sharp breath. It felt like fire was pulsing through my veins.

"Jake!" I called out as a particularly bad tremor wracked through my spine. I gasped and toppled over. Jacob froze and knelt next to me. "No," I insisted, pushing his arms away, "I could hurt you!" I said, my teeth were chattering so hard it hurt. Jake made a face and picked me up quickly, sprinting through the woods. We were getting closer to the road when he turned and snarled, holding me protectively.

A soprano laugh came in response. It chilled me, making my blood run cold, my heart skipped a beat. A red headed, pale woman stepped out from behind one of the trees and chuckled.

Victoria.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wolf that loved the human and killed Laurent." She said pleasantly, then she frowned, "You know, I thought you would be on my side, after all, she loves him and not you." Victoria continued. I couldn't make sense of the conversation.

Jacob set me down and he began to tremble, "Stay back." He warned, Victoria eyed me, I was laying on the ground, fighting to keep myself together.

"Oh… who would this be." She asked, stepping closer to me. Jacob hissed.

I propped myself up on my knees and wrists, glaring at her. She stares back at me. Another tremor racks through my spine and I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air like a fish.

"Oh, I get it, she's going to turn into a wolf for the first time." Victoria drawled. "How boring." She sneered, "I should just kill you both now."

There was a furious snarl.

A pale streak burst from the trees. Alice, Alice Cullen, was now standing between us and Victoria. A very on-edge Jasper was by her side. "Leave them alone!" Alice hissed.

That's when it fell into place.

They were pale like her, fast like her, beautiful like her, they growled like her. Because they _were_ like her. Vampires. Oh… my… god…

"Alice?" I winced under my breath. She shot me a pained and apologetic glance.

A sharp wind howled through our little gathering. A stinging scent was brought to my nose, so sweet and cold it swirled my thoughts and set them aflame. I covered my nose and gagged, desperately trying to purge my system of the scent. Another pain soared through my spine. I was dimly aware of Jake's sudden grasp on my hand.

Holy f*ck, Alice and Jasper are vampires?! At first I was freaked, then a little miffed that they hadn't told me. That _no one had told me_.

Then I was mad. Really mad, like burning heat mad, I've never felt that kind of mad before.

"Shawn, calm down!" A cold hand squeezed my shoulder, Jasper. I felt a weak burst of calm, but as soon as another tremor shook through my back, the calm was driven right out of my system.

"Jasper!" Alice squeaked, and she grabbed his shoulder, wrenching him backwards.

Not even a split second later, there was one last tremor and I felt like my body was being torn apart. I screamed as a blinding pain took over and I felt as though I'd been hit by a truck. The pain, unfortunately, remained.

I took a steadying breath.

Slowly, as if it were natural, I got to my feet. Paws rather, three of them were jet black the front right was pure white. Placing each paw squarely beneath me, I didn't even think about it, just like you don't think about walking.

I trembled, scared.

The realization of 'I'm a werewolf' is a little much to deal with. And then there was Jacob, and Alice and even Jasper! My head whirled… and I felt a twinge in my pain. Something told me if I turned back it would hurt for a while.

I looked up, Jacob was staring at me, hands in the air. Jasper and Alice were frozen, looking slightly confused, and Victoria paused for a second before sneering at me.

"Back up Cullens." Jake hissed after a second, "Your tap dancing on the line."

It didn't make sense, any of it, but one thing did. In a flash, I saw Victoria lunge forward, poised to snap Jacob's neck. My eyes widened, muscles coiling and I snarled lowly. I lounged at Victoria, bent on intercepting her before she hit Jacob.

I slammed into her, knocking us both sideways. The woman must be made of stone, because it hurt like hell. I slid to my feet, claws dragging along the ground. Victoria slid to her feet as well, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bitch." She growled.

_Female dog?_ I thought, _well, I guess so… in a way…_

There was a slight tearing noise, and I giant russet wolf was beside me. Jacob.

_You're a natural._ His voice said in my head, and he shot me a wolfish grin. He heard me freaking out about the 'voices in my head' thing, and laughed, _it's a wolf thing, I can hear all your thoughts, and you can hear all of mine…_

I huffed, my back was on _fire_ and I think Victoria… crushed my hand, erm, paw. I couldn't but my weight on it without falling over. The combined pain of 'phasing' and my broken paw was excruciating. That's when I actually noticed it.

It had to be broken, there was a lot of blood… and was that, muscle?! EW!! I nearly puked. My thoughts whirled. Jacob was in front of me instantly.

_Shawn? Shawn? Are you okay? Shawn?_

I barely even heard him, or the echoing howls getting louder and louder. The red ribbons flowing from leg was almost as painful as the burn in my spine.

_SHAWN!_

That got my attention. It was Sam. There were _giant wolves everywhere!_ Panic gripped me, did I even know what was going on?

_Jacob, get her out of here, _now!Sam's voice growled.

_Whoa, who's the new kid?_

_Is that a GIRL!?_

_Haha, Leah's gonna be thrilled._

_YO! Head in the game guys, let's catch the leach._

_Sam looks pissed._

_I'm gonna hurl…_ the last thought was mine. My head was spinning… well, pounding is more like it. A sandy wolf was standing next to me, he, or she, pawed my shoulder carefully.

_Hey, you awake kid?_

_I have no clue._ I thought back. This might all be an elaborate dream…

_You wish._

_Yeah, I do!_ I growled. Jacob growled and shoved the wolf out of the way.

_Shawn, you okay?_ He asked.

_What the hell do you think, Jacob!?_ Sam hissed back at him.

_Hey, just because you're sister phased doesn't mean you get to be a jackass!_

_HOLD THE PHONE!_ A deep voice growled, _She's your what?_

_Sister._ Sam said. There was a loud howl, a warning. _Jacob, get her out of here now!_ Sam demanded, as the sickly sweet smell hit me again. Several growls later, and a conversation or two that I didn't completely hear, Jacob, human, picked me up off the forest floor. He ran, faster than before even as a wolf, back towards La Push.

I closed my eyes, and tried to force the pain out of my mind. A door banged as Jacob ran into his house. With one arm, he knocked several books and pillows off the couch and put me down on it.

"Jacob?" Billy's voice called.

"Dad! I need bandages!" He yelled. Billy wheeled into the room, his jaw dropped,

"What the…?" He stammered, Jacob ran out of the room and up the stairs, I heard him throwing objects upstairs. Billy wheeled over to me, "Shawn?" He asked slowly. I nodded, blinking back tears. My leg hurt so much.

I hate this. Tears welled up in my eyes, it was too much pain at once. I was dimly aware of Billy's hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sorry Shawn. None of us ever meant for it to be this way." Billy said quietly, regretfully. Jacob came back down the stairs, and was by my side quickly. He stroked my cheek, and held my paw carefully.

"This might hurt a little Shawn, I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I was barely paying attention… I wanted so badly to sleep, today had been to long and confusing.

So I let it all go, and fell into the welcoming dark abyss.


	5. Chapter 5 The Whole Truth

Chapter 5: The Whole Truth

**Jacob POV:**

"Jake…" Sam snarled lowly.

"Shut it." I snapped.

"Jacob," Sam continued, another warning in his voice.

"Shut _up _Sam!" I growled, "I can hear you!" I took a half step to hop over a fallen log on the ground. I felt Shawn's limp paw swing over my arm. It was odd, and yet fitting that she was smaller than the rest of us in wolf form. Only the size of a large dog, she fit easily in my arms.

Sam's hand wrenched me backwards. "No Jake, I don't think you really do hear me." He snarled lowly, glaring at me. "The wolf you are holding in your arms in my baby sister." He said slowly. I was just about to lose it, because Shawn was hurt and he was slowing me down!

"I get it Sam! And right now, she's hurt and we need to get her back! You're slowing us down and every minute we waste arguing is hurting her!" I snapped furiously. This was the wrong thing to say. Sam whirled around and grabbed Shawn, my arms locked around her protectively. He could hurt her! A low growl slipped through my teeth. Sam's temper flared, with one strong tug Shawn was out of my arms and he set her down on the ground.

"Hey what are you-" I started to say. There was a quick blur and Sam punched me straight across the face. I reeled backwards slightly.

"_That_ was for imprinting on my sister!" He all but yelled at me, I felt something slam into my side, knocking me over, "and _that_ was for not keeping her safe!"

"No keeping her safe?" I demanded through my teeth. "If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have needed up in La Push in the first place! She'd still be human, just like she wanted!" I shouted furiously.

"_Still. Be. Human?!"_ Sam seethed, "If it weren't for you she wouldn't have phased yet! What the hell were you thinking running through the woods with Victoria on the loose?!"

"She ran off!" I growled, "Upset and scared, because of you!"

"Well, _look at her now!"_ Sam snarled, "She jumped in between you and Victoria to save your sorry ass. Now _that's_ a good pack member, and you couldn't even step in, in time to save her! What kind of man are you? You let your own imprint take a hit for you!" He growled. "And she wasn't just anyone's imprint. Shawn is _my sister_. Family first. What I say goes damnit! Now, you… stay here until you can think clearly and then come talk to me." I could feel the double timbre of the alpha in his voice.

My throat dried up. "Sam, please!" I begged, "I… I can, I can help, I can fix this, please!"

"You've done enough." Sam snapped.

He picked up Shawn, his command rooting me in place and carried her away. I can't describe how I felt, having my heart torn out wouldn't even compare. It felt like my entire world just… just blew up and I was left just floating with nothing. I don't think I've ever felt so much pain in my life. And the pain I had caused _her._ She jumped in front of me! And her leg, all twisted and broken… I couldn't even finish that thought. All I could see was her face.

I kept seeing her on that first day, where she turned around, her messy black hair falling in her face and her eyes were shining lightly with tears. She had a forced smile but she was still shining somehow. Glowing… But what was I going to do now? I couldn't… even talk to her because Sam told me I couldn't!

**Shawn POV-**

I know, I know. When waking up from an injury one is supposed to be sad, tired, maybe exhausted or just happy to be alive. I, however, tend to wake up extremely pissed off. I mean, it's not every day you turn into a werewolf and then get your ass whooped.

"Ungh…" I muttered incoherently.

"Shay?" I heard someone whisper.

"Go _away_." I hear myself hiss. My entire body just hurt. Groaning, I flipped over, something soft beneath me. A bed? Was I at home or at the Black's?

"Shay, wake up, but don't move your right arm?"

Why? Was my first thought, naturally. And then I remembered what happened, with a rush. I sat bolt upright, my eyes popped wide open. I was back at home. "Oh my god!" Tumbled out of my lips.

"Hey, relax, relax!" Sam said quickly, hands on my shoulders. I winced slightly and rolled my wrist twice. "Shawn." Sam breathed and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Oh my god." I choked out.

"I'm so, so sorry Shawn." Sam said, "I never meant for this to happen to you." He apologized, "I am so sorry."

Yeah, finding out that you get to be a freak for the rest of your eternal life kind of sucks. I groaned and rolled over, looking up at wrist, holding it in the air. There was a small white, thick wrap on it.

"Do it yourself?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah… we've had a bit of experience with broken bones." Sam muttered to himself.

"We?"

"The pack." He sighed, "Right now it's Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared, Jacob, me and you. There's eleven of us in total… and you and Leah are the only girls." He said with a curious look up at me, "Our legends don't say that girls were never pack members… Leah was the first, ever."

I stretched, feeling an odd sensation run up and down my spine. For most of my life, I've had a broken vertebra in my lower back. It was a minor fracture, and it didn't paralyze me, but it always felt sore and I would walk crooked sometimes. But now, it felt… not just fine, but amazing! It was like it was never injured.

"Shawn?" Sam asked, seeing me freeze mid stretch.

I stood up and hopped off my bed, stretching even more. "My back…" I muttered, twisting around.

"The soreness will go away after you phase a couple times." Sam said.

"No, no, not that…" I jumped up, flipped over in mid-air, my hands hit the ground and I balanced. A one handed handstand. I hadn't done that in years. "My back is sore sure, but… it's healed!" I said, amazed.

"Healed?" Sam asked, "What was wrong with it?"

"I've had a cracked vertebra in my lower back for three years, I can't believe it… but it feels fine right now!" I muttered. "This is _insane._"

"Side effects of being a wolf, we heal fast." Sam said and walked over to me while I still balanced on one hand.

"Don't tip me over." I said, seeing that mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, you're asking for it." He smiled.

"Samuel Uley, don't you even think about it!" I shouted.

Sam picked me up and all but tossed me into the air, making me scream and flail. We ended up both laughing and tumbling down the stairs. My room was in a loft, the door leads right to the stairs. I ended up leaning against the wall watching Sam untangle himself from a lamp.

"This reminds me of something," I started, "I can't quite put my finger on it…"

"Reminds you of having a family?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile.

"Good," Sam said seriously, "Maybe now I can start feeling a bit less guilty about not remembering you." He sighed.

"Oh please, how old were you? How old was _I_? And how long was I even in the same house as you before my mom ditched?" I asked. "It's not your fault, it's my mom's."

"And my _father's_," Sam said with a growl, "I can't believe he never… told me more about you." He muttered angrily.

"Eh, I don't blame him, I'm sure I wasn't too special to him." I muttered back.

"Hmm…" Sam was deep in thought. There was a knock at the door. "Got it!" Sam hopped up and ran for the door. I followed him to the door and saw Paul standing in the doorway. "What, Paul?"

"Bonfire tonight…" He said, trailing off when he saw me standing behind Sam, "Because of her."

"You know," I started, glaring up at him, "I do have a name."

"Er, right… hi Shawn." He grumbled.

"Hey." I responded lamely. A phone rang, my cell phone, Sam looked over at it, but I pushed past him, "Got it!" I chirped. "Hello?"

"_Shawn?"_ A familiar voice asked into the phone with surprise, "_Estas tu!?"_

"Mercedes! Dígame chica!" I said excitedly, happy just to talk to her.

"_Donde estas, Senora esta mirando para tu… y no esta feliz ahorra."_ She asked me, wondering where the heck I was. Mercedes was one of my friends from the children's home, she warned me that Mrs. White who ran the home was looking for me.

"Mercedes…" I began cautiously, "Estoy en Washington… con mi hermano." I told her, saying I was with my brother.

"_Tu hermano?! Tienes un hermano?!"_ Mercedes exclaimed, she didn't know I had a brother.

"Si, estoy consigo ahorra." I told her I was with him now.

"_Puedo hablar con tu hermano?"_ She asked, wanting to speak with my 'mystery' brother.

"Bueno, un momento." I paused, "Sam… I have a friend from the orphanage, one of my best friends, who wants to talk to my long-lost brother." I said with a small smile.

"Okay, yeah, why not." Sam shrugged, taking the phone, "She… does speak English right? And what was her name?"

"Mercedes, and yes she speaks some English." I said, with a small smile, "Apparently the orphanage is wondering where the hell I am, except only Mercedes has my cell number." I said with a small smirk.

"You didn't tell them?!" Sam hissed,

"Hey, you're on the phone, remember?" I shoved him into the other room. I listened until I was sure he was talking to Mercedes then I walked out of the room and nearly right into Paul.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped. I growled lowly at him, he was a jerk anyways. I turned around and stalked up the stairs to my room. "Hey, where are you going? I'm supposed to introduce you to the back!"

"I'm getting a tee-shirt, but I'm sure the pack would love the first impression of me wearing one of _Sam's_ shirts." I shouted back at him from upstairs. Turns out your clothes get destroyed when you phase, another negative, huh?

I dug out a sleeveless black tank top that was just a simply stretchy cotton and a pair of loose jean shorts. I grabbed my sneakers and slid down the railing on the stairs. Paul was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the steps.

"You're going to be cold." He muttered.

"Coming from someone who wanders around shirtless that's rich. I run at the same temperature as you, I don't get cold." I sighed, slightly annoyed with him already. He nodded and we walked in silence out the door. There was a long and uncomfortable silence as we started walking down the road.

"So… speak Spanish little Uley?" He asked causally.

I sniffed at the nickname, "Yeah, I grew up in southern California… the Latinos and Native Americans outnumber everyone else where I lived. Kind of had to learn Spanish just so I could talk to people." I shrugged.

"I guess that's kind of cool…" He muttered.

I sighed again, "Look, if you have some sort of problem with me, I'd appreciate it if you told me now." I said, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Mostly that you're his sister. So, basically talking to you is like walking through a mine field. Sam's the alpha, you have no idea how protective he is of you. Well, that and you're just unusual."

"Unusual… good to know." I grumbled.

"Well, that wasn't what I was trying to say exactly. It's just…"

"I came from an orphanage, no one knows much about me except that I'm Sam's sister and I have temper problems?" I finished for him.

"Well, yeah." He seemed surprised.

"Coming from you, and the things I've heard, that's rich." I snorted. Paul scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Guess it is a bit hypocritical." He muttered.

"Just a bit." I said.

"Well… sorry."

"Did Paul just _apologize?!"_ Someone yelled, walking out of the house just down the path.

"I could either have apologized, or Sam could rip my head off." He yelled back.

"Why would Sam…" A boy just as tall as Paul with scruffy black hair walked out, he stopped when he saw me. "Oh, that's why. It's Shawn, right?"

"Uh… yeah." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Embry." He said with a smile, "we've got a pack meeting going on inside." 'Inside' was basically the porch, and it was full of guys who were too tall, and looked like they were on steroids. I sighed to myself, because there was one person missing.

Jacob.

"So, second girl to join the pack, cool." A girl with long dark hair said. "I'm Leah Clearwater, you know my brother Seth." I shook her hand and was then introduced to the rest of the 'pack'. They had this whole thing where they wanted to know what happened with Victoria. It all seemed like a blur, like life was on fast forward and I was moving at normal speed.

"…you excited?" Seth nudged my elbow.

"Uh…" I came out of my trance, "Come again?"

"For the bonfire? Are you excited, you know stories and stuff." He asked again, frowning at my vacant expression.

"Oh, yeah… definitely." I sighed into my hands.

He started to ramble on about how great it would be, how they always told stories and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. The he talked about how everyone would be there, and the elders who would of course want to talk to me, me being a girl and the alpha's sister. I listened, but I wasn't completely there. I was thinking about home, and my parents (actually, on that one I was imagining) and finally about my crazy dreams where everyone dies. And of course, Jake. I wondered where he was, I hadn't seen him since Victoria nearly ripped his head clean off his shoulders. That was not a pleasant thought.

I didn't like being away from him, as creepy and ditzy as that sounded. It was like he was a part of me, completed me in a way. He made me feel calm, and happy. But Sam didn't seem to thrilled with him, I thought with a frown, he was pissed at Jake for imprinting. At first, I had no idea how to wrap my head around the fact that not only had he imprinted on me, but all that he, and all my friends and even my own brother, were werewolves. I guess it made sense, the dreams, the fever and the reflexes. I had always been the fastest runner at school. I wondered if that meant my dad was a wolf to, and if my mom knew about it. Well, I wondered who my mom was at all but that's beside the point.

Faintly, I could feel an ache in the pit of my stomach. No, not my stomach… I corrected myself, more like my heart. It hurt, how cliché, who's heart actually hurts? But mine did. It wasn't actually a burning pain, but more like there was a piece of it missing. Like there was a deep, black wound in it, empty. My hands wrapped around my sides instinctively, like I could smother the ache from the outside.

"_Shawn!"_

I looked up sharply, Seth was less than a foot away from me, looking very concerned.

"What?" I demanded, but it came out very quiet.

"I said you look like you're about to hurl." He said, pursing his lips, "I think you should go home."

"Uh…" I muttered, "No I feel fine." But the words came out slurred and it sounded more like 'nahwo feel find'. Either way, Seth wasn't falling for it.

"Guys, I think Shawn's sick." Seth said loudly. It was way too loud for me, giving me a slight headache. Of course, after he said this, everyone got very concerned. I just love being treated like a baby.

"I'll call Sam." Someone said.

"She won't be back until tomorrow." Another voice I didn't recognize said.

"What?" I asked, several faces frowned.

"I said I'll call Sam." Embry repeated.

"No, someone said 'she won't be back until tomorrow'." I said, it got really quiet, Seth looked at me seriously.

"No one said anything like that, Shawn." He said cautiously.

"_What should we take?"_

"_Something with her scent… a pillow?"_

"_Preferably something with a strong scent, it will make her easier to find later."_

"_Hmm…" The one with light hair frowned, "But won't her yellow-eyed friends know we were here?"_

"_Yes, but we have their future seer snowed, they won't know a thing until it's too late." The dark haired one said._

"_There's a human inside her house." The blonde one began again._

"_Leave it." The other snapped, "He's the Chief of Police in this place, you kill him we're made in a second and the Cullen's will know something's up."_

"… _but I'm thirsty…" The other one whined under his breath. He looked up, with bright red irises._

"… _Shawn, _SHAWN!" Someone yelled.

I sat bolt upright, all the pieces clicking into place, "Holy _shit!"_ I shouted, scrambling to my feet. I was surrounded by the pack.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy shrimp!"Seth put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit back down. I was trembling in place. "Shawn you scared the hell out of is! You just collapsed." He said nervously.

"Who's the Chief of Police in Forks?" I demanded, ignoring him.

"Charlie Swan… Bella's dad, why?" Seth said.

I felt myself freeze. This was beyond bad. Those vampires must be searching for Bella's scent while Charlie was in the house! He could get killed! "He's gonna get killed by a bunch of vampires looking for Bella!" I blurted out.

"_WHAT?!"_ Paul shouted. "What the hell are you talking about, we haven't found any new scents." He growled.

"Shawn, why do you think Charlie's in trouble?" Seth asked calmly.

"I… I don't know… I just… saw it, well… heard and saw it and there was two of them and they were talking about getting 'her' scent and killing Charlie!" I said, I could hear my voice rising, I sounded insane, but it was all true!

"That's ridiculous-"

"Go check it out." Sam's voice came from behind me, "_Now."_ The pack was suddenly very busy. Without my permission, my legs stood me up and I started to follow them. Sam grabbed my wrist, "Not you, sorry." He said sincerely and plopped me back down on the chair effortlessly.

There was a low howl from somewhere in the distance. Sam looked up, then back to me, "We need to talk, but not now. I'm going after the bloodsuckers, no you can't come, stay here and if anything happens, howl until we get back." He said firmly and ran off, following the rest of the pack.

I sighed and leaned against the porch, thinking that this entire thing is bullcrap and when I wake up tomorrow it'll be a dream.

_Except it won't._

I gasped. A new voice, not like the leaches from before.

"Who the hell are you!?" I demanded, panicking. I mean, I'm hearing voices in my head even in human form now?!

_My name is Lekia (Lay-key-ah), for your image I suggest you answer me in your thoughts. You'll seem less crazy that way. Oh, and close your mouth._

Still amazed, I shut my mouth because I was gaping.

_I am the incarnation of the wolf spirit. I guide the blood line of the alpha, and those who have the spirit of the wolf deep within them._

Well, I thought back sourly, I'm assuming that means I have 'the spirit of the wolf in me' right?

_Indeed. However… my purpose is to help you see the plots of others before they occur to help the pack and the tribe._

"Like the _future?!"_ I all but shrieked. The voic-… _Lekia_, shushed me.

_Not out loud. And, my sincerest apologies but the process by which I become one with your mind may be slightly painful._

"Slightly painful how?" I asked quietly, expecting an answer. I received none. Okay, voices in my head, weird, unexplained ominous messages? Creepy, and scary if you ask me. I started running back up the path towards Sam's house, just praying Emily would be home.

I started feeling dizzy. No, not dizzy, but a splitting headache. Emily got the door and I all but fell onto the ground, my hands wrapped over my temples.

"My head is going to _f*cking explode!"_ I shrieked, the pain just kept getting worse. Like someone was pressing a white-hot iron to my brain. I don't even know how long it went on for.

"Shawn, Shawn?" I heard a panicked voice. _Jacob!_

"Sam wouldn't want you to be here." Emily murmured.

"I really don't care. What happened?" Jacob growled.

"I… I don't know!" Emily wailed, "She just collapsed and screamed and… and I don't know what to do!"

"Shay, Shay can you hear me?" Jacob muttered.

"Ugh… bark." I groaned, rubbing my temples.

_I apologize for the bad timing, but you need to see this._

_Two pale figures stood in the woods, they were sniffing around. 'Smells weird.' The first said,_

'_Yeah, but nothing to worry about.'_

'_Didn't Victoria say something about a treaty line' The first one asked, the second one turned to-_

"Get the _hell out of my head!"_ I shrieked out loud, and I felt tears spilling down out of my eyes to my cheeks.

"What?"

"Get Mr. Aterra."

"What about that one legend?"

Sometimes I wish people wouldn't all talk at once.

The pain began to slowly recede and the voices were gone. Slowly, I could feel the relaxation lapping at the edge of my sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my room, the sun full and shining through my window. Yeah, the world was some freaking happy… _right._ Then I noticed that Jacob was asleep, leaning up against my wall, head lulled to one side. I walked over to him quietly, debating whether or not to wake him up.

I sat next to him and lightly shook his shoulders. He sighed lightly and wrapped him arms around me, while still asleep. Unfortunately, this ended up tipping both of us over. He hit the ground first and his eyes flew open.

"Shawn!" He yelled happily and pulled me even closer to him while sitting up. "I was so worried Shawn!"

I hugged him back. He made everything bad seem to just melt away, as cliché as that is. I buried my face in his chest and sighed. I just sat there in his arms for an effortlessly long time. My head was against his chest, and I could hear is heartbeat, feel his chin resting on my shoulder, curled around me. I've never actually felt even remotely connected to someone before. But I just wanted to be _around_ Jake, he was like this big, shinny, warm sun. Someone once told me that love was overrated, and that the same thing was rue for dreams. That we all end up behind a desk working for some boss we don't like, but I don't think I believe that anymore.

I felt his lips brush against my forehead lightly, "Are you okay, Shawn?" He asked softly.

I paused. Normally, I would have said 'yeah, butt out would ya?' but… I can't lie to him. I felt a lump rise in my throat. My thoughts were still in a snarled mess. "I don't know." I said shakily.

He rubbed my shoulder soothingly, "It's a lot to take in." He said, "And…" He paused, his deep brown eyes glinted, "It really, really _sucks_. The first couple weeks, it's just painful and everyone can read your mind… I'm still getting used to it."

I couldn't help it, I started crying. He didn't even know about the special little voice in the back of my head! Ugh, he would think I was such a freak!

"Shay, Shay," He muttered in my ear, wicking a tear away from my cheek and rocking me back and forth like a child, "it's okay, I promise it's all okay."

"But…" I started to say.

"Sam told me." He said hurriedly. "Shawn, only two other wolves… in the whole history of the entire tribe have ever heard Lekia." He said quietly. "It gives them the gift of pre-seeing. It's an honor, but I can… understand how you're feeling." He muttered. "And I don't care. You're still perfect, it doesn't change anything."

I didn't hear that right. He can't be serious. I gaped at him. He just looked back at me, a perfectly sincere look on his face.

"So you're saying you don't care that I have my own personal voice in my head?" I asked weakly, with a forced smile.

He leaned a little but closer, with a dazzling smile pulling on his lips. I could feel my heart speed up. "Not at all." He whispered, his nose skimmed along my cheekbone. "It's supposed to be an honor you know. It means your rank in the pack is the same as the Beta, second in command… which is me." He smiled, "Which means, you and I have the same authority in the pack. Only Sam can boss you around." He laughed slightly.

"That's going to be interesting." I murmured, wondering how the pack would react.

"Don't worry about them. They won't give you a hard time for anything, Sam and I would kill them." He muttered.

It was like he could read my mind, I thought absentmindedly.

He pressed his lips against mine lightly, then drew back with a smile.

"Hey, you know you just might have saved a life today." He said.

"Who?"

"Charlie."

"I was right?" I gasped. Jacob nodded. I meant to make some kind of happy… happy noise, but I ended up yipping like an over-excited dog.

"That was cute." Jacob laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Bark." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Jacob laughed loudly. I went to stand up and walk away (I was still wearing my tank top and old jeans, which were now soaking wet and dirty), but two arms wrapped around my waist, and I all but toppled over back to the ground.

"Hey!" I managed, slightly surprised.

"Hey." He said smartly.

He then pulled me even closer, until I could feel his breath on my face. I was practically frozen. His lips brushed against mine, coaxing them out of their frozen state gently. I kissed him back, he was gentle. Or… he tried to be at first. But then we were both wrapped around each other, my hands were tangled in his hair and his hands trailed down my sides. We were both gasping for air, and I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, begging.

How could I say no? Our tongues danced together for what seemed like an eternity, and when I was to out of breath, I could still feel his lips on my cheek, neck and shoulder.

I can't fight it. I can't even try to deny it.

I _love_ Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob-**

There's an amazing feeling. The feeling where you can honestly say that you can hold your entire world in your arms. I used to think that this was the stupidest saying in the world. But… when I imprinted, it was like all those ties that mattered, pulling me in different directions were cut away. And then all that was left was Shawn. Shawn was everything to me. She _is_ my whole world. Here in my arms.

When a member of the pack imprints, it's a big deal. When he finds out his imprint loves him back, it's an even bigger deal. My heart swelled. I would never leave her, and I would never, ever, hurt her.

She sighed contently and curled up against me, her head leaning on my chest. I ran my hand through her soft hair. It was so pretty. She glanced up at me shyly, her eyes glinting in the dim light of one lamp. Paul told me he thought her eyes were creepy, and I nearly punched him in the face right then and there. I forgave his stupid comment… but I wouldn't let anyone call my Shawn creepy.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say there was a bonfire tonight?"

"Oh shit!" I practically yelled, jumping up. Shawn stumbled for a second, but got to her feet as well. Instinctively, I picked her up in my arms before running down the stairs.

"Jake!" She protested, I laughed and put her down by the front door.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're a wolf like me." I chuckled.

"Race ya." She winked at me. I smiled at her,

"You're on."

It felt like old times, when I wasn't a wolf yet, but better. Because I had Shawn.

**TADA!! I know, I know, way to long between updates… don't kill me. Review? I made this one extra long 'cause I'm going to Italy for a couple weeks and I won't be able to update, sorry about that… anywho, I hope you liked it. And if you didn't, you should tell me why! I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions, FIRST REVIEWER GETS A SPECIAL MENTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Oh, and maybe the newborns show up in a chapter or two… so… yeah!**


End file.
